Disney vs Non Disney Villains Episode 7 Crowning Achievement
MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH Robin Hood-1973-Walt Disney The Princess and the Goblin-1992-József Gémes Pocahantas-1995-Disney Rock and Rule-1983-Clive A. Smith Freddie as FRO7-1992-Jon Acevski The Pebble and the Penguin-1995-Don Bluth Open Season-2006-Sony Pictures Animation ENGLAND-UNDERGROUND GOBLIN'S LAIR-1:31 AM "We should take revenge! We should move above ground, take them all prisoner, and move them down here with us! I want them eating the dirt, from under my finger nails!" Shouts Prince Froglip to his followers. "Yeah!" "Woohoo!" "Down with the Sun people!" Were the cheers he was met with. The working goblins dug through the ground, while Prince Froglip, and his mother and father stood above them and watched. Froglip read over a map. "Judging by this map, right about now, we should be under Prince John's castle…" he explains, vile saliva flinging from his mouth with each word. "I'll go up, and kill their infantile ruler, to begin our reign!" Froglip crawled up a ladder into the castle from underground. ENGLAND-PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE-6:40 PM Froglip hops up from the hole and rushes to hide behind a curtain. He winded up right in Prince John's throne room. There he sat, counting up his taxes. "5,567…5,568…5,569…" he named a bigger figure with the small 'ding' of each metal coin in his greedy hands. Froglip lifted his battle axe from his belt; however he made the mistake of dropping the heavy weapon. CLANG! Prince John let out a startled yelp. "Ah! Sir Hiss! Go see what's back there!" Froglip decided it was now or never, as he threw away the curtain, revealing himself to John. "Well, well, well, and just what are you?" "Prince John; I, Prince Froglip of the Goblins challenge you to war!" "There's no way I'll allow such ugly creatures to take control of my kingdom! I'll crush all of you!" "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Prince John yelled at the top of his lungs; "Guards! Guards!" From every doorway and window of the castle chamber, numerous guards piled into the room, and cornered Froglip. Froglip acts quickly and slips out of a window. He pulls out a horn, sounding an enormous call, which called upon the goblin army, as they piled out of their digging holes, weapons in their dirty palms. They began to fight; arrows flew from the vulture's crossbows, piecing the goblin's feet, forcing some to retreat. However, larger goblins appeared and tackled some of the guard knights. The small scuffle would carry on into the night. ENGLAND-PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE BASEMENT-2:51 AM The brawl was, as of now, light. No fatalities, and John was capable of avoiding Froglip throughout its half day long span. Prince John sat on his throne, pouting, and Sir Hiss, with a piece of chalk in his tail, scribbled on a chalk board. He drew intricate lines that represented the underground mines. "As you can see, the Goblins have invaded our mines, and are digging alternate holes, here, here, here, and here. If we let them keep going as planned, they will flood our mines, and eventually any land above the ground. We'd be safer if…" Prince John didn't listen to a single word he said. His anger at the fact that some ugly creature had the nerve to take over his kingdom steamed him up. He couldn't take it; he sprang up from his seat, and yanked the chalk from Hiss' tail in a tremendous temper tantrum. "Oh, Hiss! You little idiot! Stop listing off useless facts and do something...!" Prince John carried on, slamming the chalk on the board, leaving numerous marks. "Gah! Stupid! Idiot! Moron!" "Ah! Ah! Sire, stop, stop, look!" Prince John calmed down enough to listen to Hiss. "What?" "Look what you did!" John stared at the chalk board, now coated with random tack marks. He was puzzled, and turned to Hiss. "What's your point? I don't get it!" Hiss smiled and picked up an eraser, and erased a few extra marks. The random lines John had drawn on the picture of the mines, when drawn together, revealed an alternate trailer for the mines, which would seamlessly backfire at the goblins and flood their home, with no damage to their own land… ENGLAND-THE MINES-6:09 PM Froglip stood before all of the goblins, in front of a large boulder, leaking with water. "My subjects! Today, we will flood the Sun People! When we unleash this boulder, we will mark a new age!" Froglip stepped out of the way, as two worker goblins stepped in and moved the small logs keeping the boulder in place, which rolled away with a giant load of water. "Yes! Look at it-wait, no, something's wrong…" As it turns out, in the night, John secretly sent out some soldiers to dig alternate tunnels to match the new drawing. The water rushed through different tunnels, which only lead to the goblin's abode, washing all of them out. It was even strong enough to wash away Froglip and his parents, standing on their higher ledge of the cave, where they assumed they would be safe. However, Froglip was capable of grabbing onto the rock base of Prince John's castle. "Grrrr…my plan is failed, my empire is destroyed, and my dignity is gone. But if anything, I will crush that good for nothing Prince-" By the time Froglip [ made it to the top of the tower, Prince John was waiting with a sword. "J-''John!"'' "Where do you get the gull to do this to me?" Prince John stuck his sword in a crack in the rock Froglip was hanging on to. He pried the rock with it, causing the half of the rock Froglip was hanging onto to detach and fall off, taking Froglip with it. Froglip fell from the very top of John's tower. Prince John pumped his fists in the air in joy. "Yes! Ha Ha! I did it! I win!" he cheers as Sir Hiss rolls his eyes for not crediting him. NUKE YORK-MOK'S SECRET LAB- 4:35 PM Mok was typing away at his computer until a buzzing of his door went off. He stood up and opened the door to his guests, Governor Ratcliffe, El Supremo, and Messina, coiled around his shoulders. "Ah, my guests. You're just in time." Mok welcomed his friends. "My pleasure, Mr. Swagger." Ratcliffe replied. "Come on! Show us to the coliseum!" El Supremo interrupted. He was quite excited to watch two villains destroy each other. Messina nodded in agreement. Mok directed the small group to his super computer. "A new fight is just starting…Ah, ha!" The new match up flashed on the screen "DRAKE VS SHAW" "Hmm…it seems Drake is fighting yet again…" The battle began on screen, taking place at Drake's lair. The large penguin tackled the hunter, no doubt snapping a couple bones. El Supremo chuckled, Messina grinned, and Ratcliffe cringed. Drake then proceeded to lift the hunter above his head. "Hope you can swim, shark bait!" as he tossed Shaw into the Shark Infested Waters. The results flashed on screen, "WINNER: DRAKE" Mok groaned. "Such a short fight. That's the tenth time Drake has won this week." "T-Ten?" Ratcliffe questioned. El Supremo was clapping with joy. "Ah ha ha ha! We simply must get a computer like this! I don't want to miss a single one of these!" Mok continued, "I've recorded other fights. Want to watch the rest?" "But of course!" "Care to stay Mr. Ratcliffe?" Ratcliffe was honestly disturbed by the fight. "N-No thank you, I must be headed off…" Having left, Ratcliffe muttered to himself… "Oh no, oh my, I simply must do something about this…" Category:Events Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series